A nice Valentine's Evening, afterall
by thelittlefairy95
Summary: Valentine's Day is a special day for everyone. Even for Eva, who is afraid to be alone during that evening. Finally she is invited by two people, but she chooses the wrong one. Will it be the same a nice Valentine's Day? One shot.


A\N:

Well, yes I am really passionate about _Total Drama_. So I'm starting to write something, I have so many ideas to realize. :D

Puff, this is the longest one shot I've ever written. P: A fluffy _Noah x Eva_ - has it a name? This isn't exactly my favorite pairing, but the first one I've found an idea. If you like it, maybe you'll enjoy this. There's also a bit of _Owen x Izzy_, though. (: Apologies in advance for the grammar errors or possible OOCness, I hope to do better next time. ^^;

I'd like to hear your opinion, this is my first TD story. On whom can I write, the next time?

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

><p><strong>A nice Valentine's Evening, <strong>**after all**

The contestants stayed at the Wawanakwa hotel, situated in the mountains. It was really depressing: it was an old building renovated by Chris and his assistants (many of them had lost their lives just to fix the ground floor!) with poor quality materials. Most of the rooms were dark, dirty and cold. The icy wind of the mountains blew across the cracks and openings in the walls, freezing all those who were forced to stay in that terrible place. Needless to say, the hotel's top floor was reserved for Chris and Chef, and that was the most luxurious and warm zone, full of comfort suitable for a king.

Well, basically it was better than Camp Wawanakwa: at least there isn't likely to find a bear in the toilet or the cockroaches under the bed.

It was a few days to Valentine's Day, Chris had decided to give the guys a little rest. The remaining competitors would no longer worry about due to the challenges, which were often focused on the snow, mountains, and frost; and they would have enjoyed the evening of Valentine's Day.

Most of the guys were out playing snowball fight or to go on the bobsled. Tayler had decided to ski a bit, even though the fellow had asked him several times not to don't it because the tracks were dangerous, he assured them. "Relax, I'm an expert."

At that time, Eva was lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the living room, the only room of the place to be well heated. She was under the blankets and sweats heavily, taking advantage as long as possible to keep warm. He looked gloomy, this happened rarely. The music she listened to her Ipod was not fast and powerful as when she was doing physical exercises , but slow and sad as her mood.

Noah came by and he was surprised to see his friend so dejected. "Eva, what happened?"

If another person asked it, the girl would get up and give him a punch. But Noah was her friend. One of the few friends she had. So she merely replied, with her usual stern and threatening voice. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"I don't believe it. I have never seen you like this. Something bad must have happened to you."

Eva sat on the sofa, letting him sit beside her. It was strange for her to talk about _this matter_. "You know, for some time I feel... alone." It was also hard to admit.

The boy was surprised even more. "Wait... What do you mean by alone?"

"You know what I mean. In a few days there will be the Valentine's Evening, and I... I will have the night off as usual. I dunno, but I feel that boys are afraid to talk to me, let alone to invite me to go out. "

_Now you noticed it?_ Noah thought. But he didn't say it out loud, because he feared that she would really angry. Or worse, she would become more depressed. It was good don't use sarcasm in that situation. "Well, I haven't even thought about the Valentine's Evening. I think I will have the night off too..." He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. It was strange comfort Eve. Normally she wasn't a person to console... but not even a person from whom to be comforted!

Eve didn't notice it and continued talking as if nothing had happened. "I never worry about these things. But I saw that almost everyone here has someone to spend a wonderful evening. And who hasn't a girlfriend can have fun with others single friends. But you know... others avoid me because of my for no reason. "

"Then go out with me!"

"I... WHAT?"

She quickly pulled away Noah's arm from her shoulder. He stood and gaped at him. "What are you thinking?"

He justified himself. "Hey, calm tiger. I don't think it was something so offensive. Usually the girls, when a boy invites them to go out, do little screams like _hiii!_... _hiii!_..."

"It's not offensive! But you are my friend... It would be embarrassing for both of us."

"I asked you to go out... not to make out. And then, if I remember correctly, so far you have done nothing but complain about the fact that you haven't a date..."

_But what are he thinking?_ Eva's sadness had turned in her usual aggressive old anger.

"I was saying what I felt. I didn't ask your charity to invite me on a date. Don't believe that I can't find someone to go to that evening..."

Noah giggled. "You just said that nobody has the dare to invite you."

"Oh yeah, huh? Is it what you think? I'm the aggressive girl, that everyone avoids and that will be alone during Valentine's Day!"

He apologized. "No. Nobody here is saying that. I just wanted... I thought since I don't have a girlfriend and you haven't a boyfriend..."

_So this is, huh? You asked me just to not be alone!_ Eve was offended. Offended and upset. If someone wanted to make her mad on purpose, he wouldn't be so successful. She grabbed her Ipod and her blanket. "Then do you know what? Found someone else for your date!" she said, she turned and left the room, slamming the door violently.

Noah was impaled with his mouth open. His heart was pounding and he looked like someone who has just gone through a bear or that came out of a fight. _That girl is all crazy: the first says she doesn't want to be alone during Valentine's Day, then she gets angry with me because I dared to ask her to go out..._ _Bah._ _Women._ he thought.

After two or three minutes he got up and left the room.

Owen was in the dining room, in front of a donut's box. He took one. "Hello, dear donut. You look so round and delicious. You make watering..."

"Owen!"

The boy winced and put the donut in the box. "I... I wasn't there... I mean, I wasn't talking with..."

"Calm Owen, I'm Noah."

Owen relaxed. "Noah... You scared me. Heh heh I thought you were Chef. You know, he has already discovered me for two times..."

"Listen me buddy, I have to ask you an advice. How did you conquer Izzy? This is, I mean..."

"Huh huh huh... you have to know one thing: never underrated the charm of a _round boy_..." Noah looked him unconvinced. "Ok. Completamante I entrusted to my personality." Owen admitted.

Noah often confided with Owen. He was his best friend. Although the two were very different from each other, they got along and enjoyed spending time together.

"I just asked Eva to go out to Valentine's Evening, because she told me she was lonely. But apparently someone has politely declined the offer..." he told him with a sarcastic and annoyed voice.

"Wait wait wait. You mean you're asking me help for a chick? Oh oh I'm warning you that I'm not really an expert, but since I've dated Izzy I've learned a few tricks..."

Noah shook his head. "No, no there is no question about that. The fact is that Eva was offended because she thinks I have invited her only to don't be alone. Now she's mad at me. But I want that she knows that I would go with her because I like her company. "

"You know, my mom always says that if you want to win back a woman it all depends on how apologize and admit you were wrong." said his friend.

"But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Sure, but you owe her to prove that you're sorry and don't want to redo it again."

Noah thought it was useless. He had already apologized in every way possible and this made her angrier. It was very difficult to regain Eva: she was still angry with Bridgette when she was eliminated at Camp Wawanakwa.

Owen thought again. "Or do you know what you could do? You may ask help to Justin. Oh, that guy is very good with the girls. All the girls like Justin. And I don't blame them. He has two blue eyes more beautiful than a summer sky. Not talk about his hair. His hair is combed into a thick flawlessly. Oh, and those ab trainers..."

"Ok, thanks. I think that I will follow your first advice." To ask help to Justin was out. It was better to risk that she would become angrier.

The music in Eva's Ipod thundered loud in her ears. It had been a day and she hadn't calmed down yet. Last night she hadn't come to dinner to see no one. That morning she hadn't greeted anyone. She wanted to avoid everyone. Just like everyone avoided her. She hated the mountains. She hated this reality show. And most of all, she hated Valentine's Day...

While she was immersed in these thoughts, she was sitting in front of the entrance stairs of the main door to raise her handlebars. Her eyes stared blankly out hard. Her mind, to think so focused all the things she hated, didn't notice that someone was passing near her.

"Hi Eva."

The girl looked up. Justin. The violent music ended and a romantic and exciting song began, a song that take your breath away. Eva's cheeks turned red and she smiled, enchanted in front of that divinity.

He was... _awesome._

"Are you keeping in shape for the evening, aren't you?"

"No!... no... I just ..."

"Believe me. You don't need it." The boy smiled seductively. She was dazzled by that smile sparkling. His whole body seemed to emanate a lovely light.

"What do you do during Valentine's Day?"

"I? Valentine? You? What do I do? We?" _Since I sputtered like a madwoman?_ If she would see herself from outside, she would die of embarrassment. Inside herself, she hoped very much that her friends with whom he attended the gymnasium had lost that episode.

"You know, I think... we've never talked before. I really want to know well my playmates. So I thought to know you better during Valentine's Evening. If you don't mind... Do you mind? "

"Yes!... I mean, no!... I mean..." Eva took a deep breath and continued to speak with his normal hard voice. "I'd like to come with you."

Justin still smiled, satisfied. "Great. We'll see." He disappeared quickly, bringing with him all his charm.

Eve entered in the hall running, she jumped and shouted a _yay!_ that reverberated throughout the room. After she realized what she had done, she raised her hands to her mouth. She went to the confessional (a toilet, as usual). "I usually never do _yay!_ like sissies. But as you can see, today I have a good reason to do it!" she said menacingly.

Then she went hopping like a kid, cheerful and happy than she had ever been. Now she loved everything about the world. The mountains, this reality show and most of all Valentine's Day. Everything was going so fast it seemed like a fairy tale. Eva had never liked fairy tales, but only because she had never lived one.

She saw Noah and Owen come down the stairs, they were probably going out. She went to meet them greeted them cheerfully. "Hi guys, you are fantastic today!" Noah froze in front of the joy of his friend. "What is it this time?"

Eve turned to Noah. "Noah, I'm sorry if I was angry with you yesterday. I had no reason."

He gasped. Apparently no longer needed to prepare the speech of apology. "Don't worry. Why are you so happy today? But this time I won't ask you the why of your mood swings, so you won't be angry with me."

"Then I tell you! Guess who invited me to go out? Oh, you'll never guess it, so I tell you. Justin!"

Noah was totally shocked by this news, while Owen was happy for her. "You're great, girl!"

The other guy didn't seem so happy. He shook his head. "No. You're kidding."

"If I was kidding, I wouldn't do _hiiiiiiii!_..." The girl let out a shrill little scream of joy.

"With me you didn't _hiiii!_..." Noah said, with a sad tone. Then he continued. "And I don't know what you're all in Justin. So why did he invite you? That guy isn't very recommendable!"

"He said he wanted to know me more. That he wanted socialize with his playmates." Eva grabbed Noah by the hands and began to make a strange dance. Too bad he didn't seem to appreciate it. He pulled away. "I think you're starting to drugs during the last period. I dunno, maybe you've got something else instead of steroids."

"Don't worry, you'll find a girl too! But now I have to go. Bye!" She ran away happier than before.

"Sure she's very lucky..." Owen said, still impressed by Eva's happieness.

"What the hell! Before Eve, and now you! That supermodel is just a vain blowhard!"

The boy looked very worried his friend. "Oh-oh."

"What?"

"I'm starting to think that you are angry because she preferred _Mr. Perfection_ rather than yourself, or you're starting to be jealous of your friend because she has a date with someone who isn't you."

Noah looked him annoyed. "I'm starting to think you're starting to think too much. But the real problem is that now I'll be alone during Valentine's Day. And I have to invite another girl, since Eva go out with _Mr. Blowhard_!"

"You're jealous."

"Keep your theories to yourself!"

"However, what about those two chicks over there?" Owen pointed to Katie and Sadie, who had just entered in the hall, chatting busy busy.

Noah smiled at Katie. Why not? After all, he didn't need Eve to have fun. "So be it."

During the Valentine's Day, all the girls were just thrilled, waiting for the big night for spend time with their boyfriends. Instead the boys were frantic: all engaged boys rushed to find the right gift for their girlfriends.

Chris lost all afternoon (and three assistants!) to arrange an empty room in a romantic theme, where all the couples could choose a table for them and have a real dinner, instead of the usual one prepared by Chef. At the end of the work, the room was nice, clean and enlightened than it had ever been before.

Eve lost all afternoon to get dressed, combing hair and makeup, singing and thinking of the evening was coming. What had happened to the old Eva, that was always so hard, threatening and that constantly exercised to strengthen her muscles? In a few days she had turned into a carefree and happy girl, always smiling. Now she was also elegant, with a pretty dress and her long black hair than for a time fall on his back: she was ready. Justin had an influence on everything, even on a difficult girl like her.

Noah lost all afternoon. Unlike the others, he did nothing special. He felt no emotion, he did the same things that he usually did. Read books, add a few sarcastic remarks in speeches and read books. At the end he prepared himself, trying to be confident and happy to not spend the evening alone.

The fateful moment came.

They went into the room, not quite impressed to see such a beautiful place for a long time. Justin went to Eva, unleashing one of his best smiles. "You are divine." he said with a wink. Eva smiled and blushed, but she tried to be indifferent and relaxed in front of him. The two sat at a table.

Katie arrived quickly and went to Noah. "How are you? This place is incredible! I have never spent Valentine's Day in a place like this. Actually, it's been so long since I have a date. My first date was in fifth grade, even if it wasn't a real important date, it was very special..." While Katie continued to speak, the two took them a table too, next to Justin and Eva's one.

The evening went on. Lindsay was going to every table to ask _Are you Tyler?_ while other couples were taking place.

"... And then in seventh grade there was Billy, a cute guy, at that time I didn't notice him, but then I liked him..." while Katie talked without stopping, Noah glanced continually Eva. Within him he felt uncomfortable. Perhaps she was having fun with her Babe.

Was it so? Not really. At the first she was focused to admire the wonderful boy sitting in front of her. Then she decided to say, only for a chat _tell something_ _about you..._ . She shouldn't do it! The guy did nothing but talk of his physique and his contracts. Eva thought that he was right to define themselves _more_ _perfect then a Greek god_, but as time passed the more she was bored. After an hour she already wanted to get up and leave him. After two hours she wished to be buried, or better yet, bury him. She wanted to destroy something. She glanced over another table, where there were Izzy and Owen.

Owen was holding out a packet to Izzy. "I kept a box of your favorite chocolates." She opened it enthusiastically. "Thank you! You don't even eat one!" He nodded happily. "Huh huh huh I had taken three more spare in case something happened!" Both accomplices laughed. After all, it had to be a real date.

The moment she lost the light of reason was when Lindsay reached their table and said, turning to Justin. "Are you Tyler, right?"

"No, but I would love to be." he said, leaving that Lindsay would melt in front of his smile. This was too much.

Eve stood up suddenly. "Listen me babe, I go for a stroll outside." she ran towards the exit. Justin ran to her quickly. Noah wanted to understand what it was happening. He apologize Katie and followed them.

"Eva! Eva, where are you going? It's cold outside!"

The girl ignored Justin. She opened the door and descended the stairs, while the snowflakes hit her face like a wool cutting edge. It was really cold. She didn't even have a coat, wearing a light dress. She remained undecided on the threshold, until Justin brought her inside.

"What have you done out there? It's cold!" Then he hugged her tight. For a moment Eve enjoyed that hug. She felt in heaven, but unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Who knows what the newspapers say about us. Probably will rejoice to write our _brief flirt_..."

Eve's eyes widened. _What did he say?_ Then looked at him blankly. "Excuse me, but I think, even _I hope_, to have misunderstood..."

"Journalists face of these crazy things! Dating, love affairs... I wonder how they will react when they learn that I went out with you! We would be the couple on the front page of every newspaper. I will be noticed by all those who..." he didn't have time to finish the phrase, which Eve gave him a punch in his face.

"My face! My face! What have you done?" the boy was on the ground, moaning like a madman.

"Let me get more treasure! You mean you have dated me just to create gossip, huh?" now Eve was herself again. Angry.

Justin ignored the futility of the question, he got up and went away crying. "That girl is crazy!"

She stood in the hall, while her head was filled with a thousand thoughts. Hate, disappointment and especially... repentance.

"This was the greatest shot I've seen in my entire life."

Eve turned and saw Noah. "What are you doing here? Have you enjoyed the show?"

"It was to my liking." he said with a smile.

"I hope you enjoyed it..." she said bitterly "... because I fell terrible at this time."

"Why did you go out with Justin? I told you he wasn't a recommended guy!"

"How could you know? And how could I know?" she sighed sadly. "Excuse me, at that time I wasn't hearing you. It was the best moment of my life. I was so deluded to be interesting to someone. But unfortunately I found out how things are. I hope that an experience of this kind never happens to you." Eva began to climb the stairs slowly, her head low.

"Look, you've always been interesting to me. When I'm with you I feel good. When I asked you to go out, I haven't explained well the truth." he paused, because he didn't know how to continue the discussion. "You are my friend, and I really like you. I really wanted date you. But when I knew you were going out with someone else... I started to think that you didn't care about me."

Eve began to realize who she had to spend Valentine's Day._ I'm an idiot. I prefer someone who has only managed to hurt me rather than the only person I've always been close._

"Noah..." She was hesitant and embarrassed, she felt guilty. " Is it too late if I ask you to spend Valentine's Day with me?"

"For you it's never too late." he said.

She was touched. She never would have expected an answer like that. For a little affection, a little gratitude and to apologize the little brusque refusal she had done just a few days ago, she ran down the stairs and gave him a tight hug to his friend. He returned it happily. Finally the two, hand in hand, they headed into the living room heated.

Who would have thought. Valentine's Day was a wonderful opportunity for both. Eva showed her sweeter side, proving that even a tough girl needs affection. She had also taught a lesson then she would remember for a lifetime: careful who you can trust. Well, actually she has already known this thing, but she was weak in front of the cool guy. Mistakes we learn. And what had Noah learned? Well, he hasn't learned anything, or almost. He just made it clear his feelings for someone special, normally he would have done this with a bit of difficulty.

What Noah and Eva did during that night remains a mystery among the others campers. They knew only that the two had disappeared in the mid-evening, Justin was back in the room with a swollen eye and Katie had waited a half hour before get tired and go to the search for Sadie.

In the following days, they had returned to normal. They've never mentioned anything about that night, as if nothing had happened. She was always beating everyone, he was always... the Noah of every day.

Now Eva skating faster, dodging adversaries and trying to shoot the puck on the goal net. The new Chris's challenge was playing hockey in a frozen lake. The girl managed to hit the goal net. Her team had won. All cheered, as she casually crossed Noah's eyes, who had been sitting on the bench. There was a moment of indecision. Then she smiled.

Finally, he smiled accomplice.

_End._


End file.
